Visita Indecente 3: A Viagem
by LiaCollins
Summary: Misha leva Paulo para uma viagem que os dois jamais esquecerão e, nela, a relação deles mudará para sempre.


**Título: **Visita Indecente 3: A Viagem

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Misha Collins não me pertence, mas eu gosto de escrever histórias sobre ele.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **erótico, sadomasoquismo.

**Advertências: **Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Completa: **[x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Misha leva Paulo para uma viagem que os dois jamais esquecerão e, nela, a relação deles mudará para sempre.

* * *

**3ª parte da história de Paulo e Misha. Em breve a 4ª e última parte.**

**Eu nunca estive em um transatlântico, por isso tudo que existe dentro do "Holmes" saiu da minha cabecinha, então relevem qualquer besteira que eu tenha escrito.**

**PS: Tudo que está escrito aqui tem o aval do Paulo da vida real.**

* * *

Paulo tinha acabado de tomar banho e saía do banheiro quando uma voz mais que conhecida ecoou pelo seu sobrado:

-Cachorrãooo, cheguei! Está me esperando como eu mandei?

-Sim, senhor. Já vou me vestir! - respondeu o garoto com o coração descompassado e um sorriso nos lábios.

Misha correu para o quarto e chegou na porta a tempo de ver o rapaz tirando a toalha. Aquela bela visão em sua frente o deixou louco e endureceu seu membro em fração de segundos, então ele não aguentou:

-Você é mesmo uma delícia, minha vadiazinha. Era para nós irmos agora, mas te vendo assim eu não resisto. Eu quero te usar nesse exato momento. Largue a camisa em suas mãos agora. Você não vai se vestir tão cedo.

Com um sorriso lascivo, Collins caminhou até Paulo abrindo seu zíper e puxando seu membro para fora da cueca e da abertura do eclair da calça. Ao se aproximar do garoto, o ator o jogou no chão e se deitou sobre ele sedento de desejo, o penetrando com um limpo e único movimento sem nem ao menos prepará-lo. Paulo já havia transado tanto com ele e com aqueles outros homens do baile de máscaras Illuminati que já não precisava mais de preparação, então Krushnic não se preocupou com isso.

O rapaz gemeu alto de desejo chamando por seu senhor e implorando por mais com os olhos fechados e apertados. Por instinto, ele rodeou Tippens com suas pernas e braços e distribuiu beijos apaixonados nos ombros enquanto o ator mordia os dele cheio de tesão, mas dessa vez se controlando para não machucá-lo. Não era a hora... ainda.

-Me morde mais forte, meu senhor, por favor! Me machuca! - implorou o garoto se contorcendo todo de puro desejo e mordendo os lábios.

-Ainda não, Cachorrão. Eu preciso que você esteja sem nenhum machucado por enquanto. Ainda bem que os ferimentos que nós fizemos em você naquela festa já cicatrizaram. As marcas ainda estão bem visíveis, mas eu te trouxe corretivo para cobri-las.

-Obrigado, meu senhor!

Sem mais palavras, Misha continuou a investir dentro de Paulo com toda a força de seu corpo, desfrutando loucamente daquele corpo que, para ele, era tão gostoso. Cheio de tesão, ele tomou a boca do rapaz para si o beijando com muita lascívia, sugando a língua dele para dentro da sua. Paulo só conseguia gemer e movimentar seu corpo contra o de Collins desesperado por sentir seu dono ainda mais dentro de si.

Paulo finalmente gozou gritando por seu senhor com um sorriso nos lábios, mas para Misha aquela foda tinha apenas começado. Ele saiu de dentro do rapaz, que logo fez uma expressão triste, deixando Tippens alegre. Com um sorriso sádico, ele explicou:

-Não fique triste, Cachorrão. Eu já vou voltar para dentro de você! Eu só quero mudar de posição. Você me deixou louco ficando nu na minha frente, agora aguente, pois eu resolvi atrasar, e muito, a nossa viagem!

Paulo deu um largo sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. Se Misha ainda tivesse alguma dúvida de que o rapaz era completamente apaixonado por ele, naquele momento ela teria sido sanada. Ele mandou Paulo ficar de quatro e o invadiu por trás, agarrando sua cintura com força e o estocando com violência, do jeitinho que o garoto gostava. Collins estava tão ensandecido de desejo que resolveu usar seu autocontrole e não gozar tão cedo para poder desfrutar mais daquele corpo feito apenas para satisfazê-lo. E dessa vez ele bateria seu recorde.

Paulo gozou de novo, então Tippens resolveu mudar de posição, colocando o rapaz deitado de lado e o penetrando de frente com a perna direita dele por cima de seu ombro. O que mais impressionava Krushnic em Paulo é que por mais violenta que fossem suas investidas, ele sempre pedia por mais. Aquele garoto era a pessoa mais masoquista que ele conhecia. E, francamente, ele estava adorando isso. Realmente só uma pessoa masoquista como a sua vadiazinha particular para aguentar um homem tão sádico quanto ele.

Paulo chegou ao clímax mais uma vez e Misha resolveu fazer a última mudança de posição e finalmente chegar ao orgasmo também. Ele voltou para posição "papai e mamãe", mas ao invés de deitar sobre o rapaz, ele se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, agarrando suas coxas com força, as mantendo bem abertas para si e o estocando com toda a violência que tinha guardada dentro de seu corpo. Com muita malícia, ele perguntou:

-Você gosta de sexo violento, Cachorrão?

-Sim, senhor! Eu adoro!

-E você quer mais violência agora, Cachorrão?

-SIM, MEU SENHOR! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MAIS VIOLÊNCIA! - gritou o rapaz com desespero.

-Assim? - perguntou o ator após dar uma estocada tão forte em Paulo, acertando sua próstata com tal intensidade que proporcionou ao rapaz um prazer que ele jamais esqueceria. Arrepios e ondas de prazer se espalharam por todas as suas terminações nervosas, o deixando completamente fora de si.

-SIM! ASSIM, MEU SENHOR! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, CONTINUA ASSIM! - retrucou o garoto desesperado por sentir mais estocadas como aquela.

E Misha atendeu às súplicas dele. O ator continuou a investir dentro dele daquela mesma forma que lhe proporcionou tanto prazer. Paulo gritava cada vez mais alto até gozar mais uma vez e desmaiar de puro prazer. Collins finalmente chegou ao orgasmo e, exausto, deitou sobre o corpo do rapaz, encaixando seu rosto no vão do pescoço dele, mas voltado para fora, e adormeceu profundamente sem nem sair de dentro dele, afinal dormir dentro daquela cavidade tão gostosa de sua vaziadinha era uma curiosidade sua e ele resolveu aproveitar que o garoto caiu na inconsciência e saciar essa vontade para ver se era tão bom quanto ele imaginava.

A manhã já tinha ido embora e a tarde já estava no final quando Misha despertou com dedos passeando por suas costas e beijos sendo distribuídos por seus ombros. Ele também sentiu pernas apertadas em volta de sua cintura, pressionando seu corpo dentro daquele em que ele estava. Apoiando uma das mãos no chão, ele se afastou levemente de Paulo ainda sem sair dele e, esfregando o rosto com a mão livre, perguntou:

-Você já acordou há muito tempo, Cachorrão?

-Sim. Há umas 2 horas, meu senhor. E obedeci a sua ordem de nunca acordar ao senhor. - respondeu o garoto sorridente.

-Muito bem, Cachorrão. É assim que eu te quero sempre. Extremamente obediente.

-É assim que eu sempre serei, meu senhor. - retrucou o rapaz ainda sorrindo.

-Porque você está me apertando dentro de você, Cachorrão?

-Porque eu gosto de sentir o senhor dentro de mim, meu senhor. É tão gostoso que eu fiquei feliz quando acordei e percebi que o senhor tinha dormido dentro de mim. Por isso, eu não resisti e apertei o senhor com minhas pernas para te sentir mais fundo dentro do meu corpo.

-E não está te incomodando, mesmo depois de tantas horas de transa?

-Nem um pouco! - exclamou Paulo com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Bem, eu sempre tive vontade de saber como é dormir dentro de você, por isso não saí do seu corpo antes de adormecer. Como eu adorei essa sensação, resolvi que sempre que estivermos juntos, eu dormirei dentro de você.

-Que bom, meu senhor! O senhor não sabe como me deixa feliz! - exclamou o rapaz com os olhos brilhando e o sorriso ainda maior.

-Que bom que você gostou. Mas agora eu estou duro de novo e vou te usar mais uma vez antes de nós viajarmos, mas dessa vez será rápido porque eu já atrasei demais a nossa viagem. Culpa sua, claro, mas eu atrasei.

Com um beijo ardente naquela boca deliciosa que o deixava louco de tesão, Misha voltou a se mover com violência dentro de Paulo, que fechou os olhos e só sorria e gemia de prazer. Poucos minutos depois, ambos gozaram e Collins finalmente abandonou o corpo do rapaz, que se sentiu vazio imediatamente, exibindo novamente uma expressão de tristeza.

-Não fica assim, Cachorrão. Durante a viagem terá mais. - falou Tippens com malícia ao notar a tristeza de sua vadia particular.

-Desculpa, meu senhor, é que eu me sinto vazio quando o senhor deixa meu corpo. Eu só me sinto completo com o senhor dentro de mim. - explicou o rapaz fazendo um muxoxo.

-Eu fico muito feliz de saber disso, Cachorrão! E só por isso, eu vou te foder mais uma vez! - exclamou Krushnic com lascívia, tirando suas roupas, agarrando as coxas de Paulo, que já estava em pé e o puxando para seu colo, encaixando as pernas dele em volta de sua cintura. Paulo abriu um largo sorriso e novamente seus olhos brilharam.

Misha caminhou para o banheiro com Paulo preso em seu corpo e beijando os lábios dele com muito tesão. Eles teriam que tomar banho mesmo, porque não dar mais uma transada no chuveiro entre a água e o sabão? Já dentro do box, Collins abriu o chuveiro sem parar as carícias em sua putinha, logo conseguindo uma bela ereção e a encaixando no corpo de Paulo, que sorriu de felicidade com a sensação de ter seu senhor dentro de si de novo.

Com o rapaz ancorado em seus quadris e suas mãos presas nas costas dele, Tippens começou a estocá-lo com a mesma violência de sempre, o fazendo pular em seus braços e arrancando gemidos, ôfegos e gritos de prazer dele, que sorriu, fechou os olhos, encostou suas costas na parede atrás de si e se entregou àquelas sensações maravilhosas que só seu dono conseguia lhe proporcionar,.

Minutos depois, eles gozaram entre gritos de prazer escandalosos. Já calmos, Misha abandonou o corpo de Paulo e eles enfim começaram a tomar banho.

Quase uma hora depois, dono e vadia chegavam com 3 malas, 2 de Misha e 1 de Paulo, no lugar onde começariam sua viagem. E não era um aeroporto, como o rapaz imaginou. Eles estavam no cais e foram direto a um transatlântico que o mais novo admirou embasbacado. Vendo ele observando o navio admirado, o ator sorriu com sarcasmo e falou:

-Ainda bem que gostou do "Holmes", cachorrão, pois nós passaremos os próximos 3 meses nele.

-3 meses? Eu vou passar 3 meses ininterruptos e 24 horas por dia com o senhor? - indagou Paulo surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

-Exatamente, Cachorrão. E se prepare para ser muito fodido.

-Eu sempre estou preparado para o senhor. - respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

A resposta de Misha foi apenas agarrar sua vadia pelos cabelos e beijá-lo lascivamente ao mesmo tempo em que apalpou seu bumbum com a mão livre. Paulo se entregou completamente ao beijo e fechou os olhos, abraçando o pescoço do dono com carinho.

Depois da demonstração de posse por parte do intérprete do anjo e de amor por parte do garoto, eles finalmente embarcaram no transatlântico "Holmes". Logo, eles estavam em seu quarto no hotel do navio e Misha dava ordens:

-Arrume minhas roupas no armário, cachorrão. As suas vão ficar na mala mesmo, afinal são poucas peças. Você não vai precisar de muitas roupas aqui de qualquer forma. Por isso te mandei trazer só uma mala. Para uma vadia, é suficiente. Depois, me ajude a trocar essa roupa por uma sunga e vista uma roupa de banho também. Nós vamos tomar um pouco de sol na área da piscina.

-Sim, senhor. - respondeu Paulo sorridente como sempre.

A vadia obedeceu todas as ordens do dono à risca, o deixando satisfeito. Misha tinha a certeza que escolher Paulo para ser sua vadia foi a melhor coisa que ele fez na vida, pois aquele garoto era a vadia e fêmea perfeita. Antes de deixarem o quarto, o bostoniano não resistiu e, sentado na cama, puxou Paulo para seu colo de frente para ele e iniciou um delicioso amasso que durou alguns minutos. Ele apertava a cintura do rapaz com posse, enquanto sentia os braços do dono dos olhos verdes em volta de seu pescoço e as pernas dobradas a cada lado de seu corpo. Eles ficaram 20 minutos assim, se beijando, trocando carícias e com Misha mordendo o pescoço de sua vadia com vontade, mas sem machucá-lo ainda e Paulo beijando os ombros do ator com muito amor.

Antes que tivesse uma ereção, Tippens afastou sua cadela de si e eles foram para a área da piscina, onde deitaram em espreguiçadeiras lado a lado, após Paulo passar protetor solar em Misha e ele passar bronzeador no garoto, porque queria sua vazia bem bronzeadinha para ele. Uma hora depois, Krushnic se levantou e falou para sua propriedade, que já estava deitado de bruços, empinando bem o bumbum à mando dele:

-Cachorrão, não saia daí. Eu vou buscar umas bebidas para nós.

-Sim, Senhor. - retrucou o garoto sem abrir os olhos.

Sorrindo maliciosamente e com seus óculos de sol no rosto, Collins seguiu para o bar e, enquanto o barman atendia outro cliente, uma voz conhecida sussurrou perto de seu ouvido direito:

-Olá, Mr. Sádico!

-Que? O senhor está falando comigo? - indagou o ator encarando o estranho assustado ao ouvir da boca dele seu codinome na festa.

-Você sabe que sim, Mr. Sádico. Você não me reconheceu por causa das máscaras, mas eu reconheci sua putinha assim que os vi. Depois daquela noite, eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, de qualquer jeito, ainda mais seminua como está. Aquela transa foi inesquecível para mim e não tem um dia em que eu não pense na sua fêmea. Eu sou o "Selvagem". E quem diria que o "Mr. Sádico" é ninguém menos que Misha Collins!

-Está bem! Eu admito que sou quem você disse, mas não repita mais isso. Aqui me chame de Misha.

-Está bem, Misha. Meu nome é Derek. Me chame assim também.

-Ok, Derek, mas o que você quer comigo?

-Você não adivinha? Eu quero fazer um revival com a putinha. E não se preocupe, eu não vou te chantagear. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Eu quero ser seu amigo. Quero que você me ofereça a sua vadiazinha de bom grado e não porque está sendo chantageado.

-Só por saber que você não vai me chantagear, eu vou deixar você ficar com ela pelo tempo que quiser durante essa viagem. Aliás, você vai ficar aqui durante os 3 meses, não é?

-Sim. Eu sempre quis viajar pela Europa. E obrigado pela consideração. Eu posso pegá-la algumas vezes por um período determinado de tempo então?

-Claro. Faça do jeito que você quiser. Eu preciso foder umas mulheres de verdade mesmo. Eu só tenho uma ressalva: Não a ofereça para mais ninguém. Só eu posso decidir com quem a minha putinha transa. - respondeu o moreno sério.

-Não se preocupe. Eu jamais pensaria em dividir uma delícia daquela com alguém. Eu a quero pelos próximos dois dias, pode ser?

-Estamos combinados então. Mas fora aquela ressalva, eu não disse para você fazer do jeito que você quiser? - replicou o ator com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que o Selvagem retribuiu.

Finalmente, Misha foi atendido e voltou para seu lugar segurando apenas uma bebida, já que Paulo ficaria com seu amigo pelos próximos dois dias. O rapaz continuava deitado de bruços na espreguiçadeira e, ver a bunda dele sendo exibida daquele jeito, fez o Selvagem ficar duro rapidamente. Ele encarou Misha com um sorriso sacana nos lábios e sussurrou:

-Você não presta, Misha!

-Eu tinha que exibir meu pequeno troféu, oras!

Os dois gargalharam e Paulo abriu os olhos assustado ao ouvir outra voz além da de seu dono. Ele se sentou rapidamente, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, Tippens o interrompeu:

-Não se preocupe, Cachorrão. Esse é aquele amigo meu da festa de quem você tanto gostou. O codinome dele é "Selvagem".

-"Cachorrão"? - indagou o Selvagem encarando Paulo com malícia.

-É o nome que dei para ele. Depois que ele passou a pertencer a mim, o nome que ele tinha antes só é dele nos documentos. E eu só não o fiz se tornar legalmente morto para a identidade original dele se perder de vez porque ele precisaria do passaporte para viajar para outro país, como agora.

-Hum... mas ela tá mais para Cadelinha. E é como eu gostaria de chamá-la. Eu posso?

-Eu já disse, faça como você quiser. - respondeu Krushnic sorrindo maliciosamente, recebendo em troca um sorriso gêmeo do Selvagem.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Paulo observava Selvagem e babava. Ele era realmente lindo como imaginava. Alto, mais até que seu dono; musculoso, não venceria um concurso de Mr. Universo, mas era bem forte; loiro de cabelos curtos ao estilo militar; lábios carnudos e olhos tão azuis quanto os de Collins. Foi exatamente a voz dele que o despertou de seus devaneios:

-Então você gostou de mim, Cadelinha?

Paulo apenas olhou para Misha em um pedido mudo de autorização e o intérprete de Castiel respondeu:

-Pode responder, Cachorrão.

-Sim, eu gostei.

-Gostou muito? - indagou o loiro com um sorriso sacana nos lábios e se aproximou de Paulo que ainda estava sentado.

-Sim.

-Então, fora o Misha, dentre todos os homens que te comeram naquela noite, eu fui o que você mais gostou?

-Sim.

-Diga para ele, Misha, afinal você é o dono. - falou Derek com sarcasmo fitando o moreno mais velho.

-Bem, Cachorrão, você passará os próximos dois dias com o Selvagem, fora outras vezes que ele te pegará por um período determinado de tempo durante essa viagem. Ele me pediu e foi tão legal comigo que eu aceitei. Você fará tudo que ele quiser, vai obedecê-lo como obedece a mim, entendeu?

-Sim, Senhor.

-Ótimo. - retrucou Tippens satisfeito.

-E já que você chama o Misha de "Senhor", eu quero que me chame de "Mestre". Entendeu, Cadelinha?

-Sim, Mestre.

-É, ela é bem obediente. - Concluiu Derek sorridente.

-Agora se levante e venha se despedir de mim como se deve. - ordenou Misha sério.

Paulo se levantou e ele enlaçou sua cintura com posse, o beijando com muita devassidão. Então o soltou e falou:

-Agora eu vou deixar vocês se divertirem.

-Se cuide, meu Senhor. - replicou Paulo com um ar apaixonado.

-Não se preocupe, Cachorrão. Eu vou arranjar quem cuide de mim muito bem. - disparou Collins piscando para sua vadia. - Cuide bem do meu amigo.

-Eu cuidarei, meu Senhor. Não se preocupe.

-Ótimo. - falou o ator satisfeito se afastando dos dois.

Mal Misha deu um passo adiante, Selvagem tomou os quadris do garoto com posse e o beijou com ainda mais devassidão que Tippens, apertando o corpo da vadia contra o seu e colocando uma de suas mãos na nuca dele, empurrando seu rosto na direção do dele. A putinha apenas abraçou seu pescoço e se entregou. As pessoas à volta deles ficaram horrorizadas não só com a safadeza dos dois, mas também pelo fato de que tinham visto Paulo ser beijado por Collins segundos antes. E agora ele se deixava ser beijado por outro homem com a mesma paixão. Enfim, Derek se afastou e, com um sorriso safado, exclamou:

-Como eu senti falta desse seu corpo gostoso, Cadelinha! Você não faz ideia! Mas agora terei 2 dias para matar as saudades! Aliás, você sentiu minha falta?

-Sim, Mestre, eu senti. Mas tinha meu Senhor para me preencher e isso me deixava feliz. - respondeu o garoto com sinceridade.

-Pois agora, eu é que vou te preencher e muito! Mas antes disso, vamos nadar um pouco. - devolveu o loiro apertando o enlace na cintura de Paulo e tomando sua boca para si mais uma vez.

Eles se beijaram intensamente por alguns minutos até Derek tomar sua Cadelinha pela mão e levá-la até a piscina. Eles entraram na água juntos e logo o Selvagem o imprensou contra uma das paredes e o fez enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura, retomando o beijo imediatamente. Paulo abraçou o pescoço dele com carinho e retribuiu o beijo completamente entregue. Logo, ele ficou sem ar, mas não se importou nem um pouco, pois estava adorando estar de novo nos braços daquele animal e agora sendo sua Cadelinha e ele sendo seu Mestre. Ele ia ficar com Selvagem pelos próximos dois dias, então iria aproveitar esse tempo e muito. Além disso, cuidaria do loiro como seu dono mandou.

Aquele amasso dentro da piscina durou muitos minutos. O moreno acabou com uma ereção e a do loiro ficou ainda maior, então eles passaram a esfregar seus membros um no outro. Derek desceu os beijos para os ombros de Paulo e os transformou em mordidas, deixando o garoto ainda mais maluco de tesão. Os outros banhistas ficaram horrorizados e foram deixando a piscina aos poucos até ela ficar vazia. Só restaram algumas pessoas maliciosas em espreguiçadeiras e mesas que resolveram ficar lá para apreciar o espetáculo. Ensandecido de desejo como não ficava desde que fodeu aquela vadiazinha pela primeira vez, Derek murmurou:

-Caramba, eu quero muito meter em você!

-Então mete, Meu Mestre, porque eu estou louco para ter você dentro de mim de novo! - exclamou o moreno em desespero.

-Você é realmente um puta! Nem se importa de fazer sexo em público! - retrucou o loiro após soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

-Não seria a primeira vez, Mestre...

-É, Misha é mais depravado do que eu imaginava. Mas já que você quer, eu vou meter e vou fazer bem gostoso, Cadelinha. Mas antes, eu tenho uma ordem para te dar: Durante esse tempo que você vai ficar comigo, você será a minha Cadelinha, minha fêmea, pois eu te vejo como uma mulher, até porque a única coisa de homem que você tem, você não usa. Então enquanto estiver comigo, se refira à si mesmo como mulher, usando os substantivos e verbos no feminino. Entendeu, Cadelinha?

-Sim, Mestre! - exclamou Paulo entre um beijo e outro no ombro de Derek completamente submisso.

-Ótimo. Agora eu vou te foder. E não fale mais nada. Eu não quero ouvir sua voz.

Obediente, Paulo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, arrancando um sorriso malicioso de Selvagem, que rasgou a sunga do moreno e invadiu seu corpo em um único e limpo movimento. Era muito bom estar dentro daquela putinha de novo. Ele teve muita sorte de ter conseguido tirar férias para poder realizar seu sonho de viajar de navio pela Europa. Essas com certeza seriam as melhores férias de sua vida.

Derek continuou estocando e mordendo o moreno com cada vez mais força, velocidade e violência. Paulo não conseguia conter os gemidos e ele estava adorando isso, pois queria que todos soubessem como ele conseguia enlouquecer sua Cadelinha de prazer. Desesperado, o garoto apertou as pernas em torno da cintura de seu Mestre, o empurrando ainda mais dentro de si e suspirando com a sensação. Nesse momento, o loiro tomou sua boca mais uma vez, a chupando e mordendo com volúpia. Os presentes, todos homens, não conseguiam tirar os olhos da cena, nem sequer piscavam, alguns até já estavam com belas ereções em suas calças. E todos só queriam e pensavam uma coisa: estar no lugar daquele grandão fodendo aquela pequena putinha.

Quando eles estavam para gozar, Selvagem puxou Paulo com ele para debaixo d'água ainda invadindo sua boca, provocando uma espécie de asfixia erótica, fazendo o orgasmo de ambos ser maior que o normal. Logo, ele subiu de novo e parou de beijar a Cadelinha para ambos poderem respirar. Assim que recuperaram o fôlego, ele perguntou:

-Gostou do truquezinho que eu fiz no final, Cadelinha?

-Eu amei, Mestre. Foi um orgasmo e tanto. - respondeu Paulo sorridente.

-Bem, agora vamos para o meu quarto. Eu quero te comer mais.

-Sim, Mestre.

Derek novamente tomou o rapaz pela mão e saiu com ele da piscina, sob aplausos e assovios dos homens que assistiram tudo, exatamente como o garoto estava: Completamente nu, já que sua sunga estava rasgada. E, para sua surpresa, Paulo não se importou nem um pouco com a sua nudez. Então, ele não resistiu e questionou:

-Não tem vergonha de estar nua, Cadelinha?

-Não, Mestre. Meu Senhor gosta muito de me exibir, então eu me acostumei a estar despida.

-Eu gostei disso. Acho que vou te exibir um pouco também. - retrucou Derek marotamente pegando um roupão de Paulo que estava na mesa à frente das espreguiçadeiras onde ele e Misha estavam deitados e o enlaçando dobrado na cintura dele com o cordão da própria peça de forma que ele ficou com o peito, as costas e o bumbum expostos. - Ficou ótimo! Agora vamos para minha suíte!

-Sim, Mestre.

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas até a cabine do loiro diante de alguns olhares perplexos e outros cheios de desejo das pessoas que passavam por eles. Lá dentro, Selvagem arrancou o roupão do corpo de Paulo com violência e o agarrou, o beijando com voracidade e se jogando na cama com ele, por cima de seu corpo. Rapidamente, ele o penetrou e se dedicou a investir naquele corpo gostoso com vontade usando seu autocontrole para não gozar tão cedo, pois ele queria desfrutar muito daquela entrada deliciosa. Na piscina, ele não pôde fazer isso porque estavam em público e, embora a plateia tenha gostado e até aplaudido, alguma das pessoas que saíram de lá poderia ter chamado uma das autoridades do transatlântico e aí eles acabariam presos.

Naquele momento eles estavam em seu quarto, deitados sobre sua cama, então ele poderia foder aquele corpo apetitoso pelo tempo que quisesse. E era exatamente o que ele faria pelos próximos 2 dias.

Derek mordeu um dos ombros de Paulo como gostava e do jeito que sabia que a Cadelinha adorava ser mordida. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela pele branca do rapaz, mas ele apenas gemeu e sorriu com os olhos fechados. O moreno adorou aquela sensação de transar sem saber com quem que ele experimentou na festa, por isso fechou os olhos e se entregou, mesmo sabendo quem o estava fodendo dessa vez. Selvagem notou isso e entendeu o motivo, então riu sarcasticamente e indagou:

-Você gostou de ser fodida às cegas, não é, Cadelinha?

-Sim, Mestre, eu adorei. - respondeu o rapaz sorridente.

-Então eu vou ser generoso contigo e te ajudarei a ter aquela sensação de novo sem precisar fechar os olhos, mas em troca, fique com as pernas bem abertas enquanto me recebe dentro de você. - retrucou o loiro com sarcasmo esticando o braço até uma das gavetas do criado-mudo, tirando de lá uma faixa preta e amarrando sobre os olhos da vadia. - Pronto. Agora você não verá mais nada.

-Obrigada, Mestre! Eu fico grata pela sua ajuda! - exclamou Paulo com um sorriso ainda mais largo no rosto obedecendo a ordem de seu Mestre, abrindo as pernas o máximo que pôde.

-Eu sei. E gostei de ver que você me obedeceu direitinho. Mas onde nós estávamos mesmo? Ah! Já sei!

Derek voltou a estocar o garoto ao mesmo tempo que mordeu seu outro ombro com a mesma força de antes, arrancando outro filete de sangue dele, que apenas gemia e sorria. Selvagem passou longos minutos indo de um ombro à outro da vadia até decidir voltar para sua boca e invadi-la com a mesma violência que invadia seu corpo. Ele o estocou por muito tempo, desfrutando daquela entrada deliciosa enquanto observava o dono dela gozar duas vezes gritando alto por seu Mestre. Ele apenas sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Isso, Cadelinha, goza para mim!

O loiro finalmente alcançou o clímax, fechando os olhos para curtir a sensação do orgasmo se espalhando por seu corpo. Quando acabou, ele voltou a beijar Paulo, que estava exausto, e a se esfregar em seu corpo, sem sair de dentro dele, para conseguir uma nova ereção. Assim que ficou duro outra vez, ele voltou a se mexer dentro daquele corpo que o enlouquecia com a mesma força, velocidade e violência de antes. Ele foi um atleta de Triátlon quando era mais jovem e estava acostumado a correr longas distâncias. No entanto, por causa de um problema em um dos joelhos, teve que desistir do sonho de conquistar uma medalha de ouro nas Olimpíadas. Mas o treinamento pesado dessa época havia feito com que ele demorasse a se cansar quando fazia sexo, por isso ele não ia parar de foder sua Cadelinha tão cedo.

Derek decidiu finalmente mudar de posição e o colocou ajoelhado e apoiado na cabeceira da cama, voltando a investir em seu corpo do mesmo jeito de sempre. Paulo mal conseguia se manter naquela posição por causa do cansaço, por esse motivo, Selvagem abraçou seus quadris com força e não soltou mais. Ele voltou a morder os ombros do garoto e, como aquela posição favorecia essa atividade, passou a morder também sua nuca, o deixando ainda mais arrepiado e arrancando ainda mais sangue. Após 1 hora e mais dois orgasmos de Paulo, que estava quase desmaiando, o loiro gozou de novo, inundando o interior da putinha e a fazendo se sentir aquecida por dentro. Então, ele finalmente se sentiu exausto e dormiu, deixando Paulo descansar também, mas ainda sem soltar sua cintura e encaixado dentro dele.

Já de noite, o moreno acordou deitado de lado como estava antes, mas sentindo um movimento dentro e atrás de si, além de dentes mordendo sua nuca. Ele apenas sorriu e sussurrou:

-É tão bom acordar assim, Mestre.

-Que bom que você gostou, Cadelinha, pois é como eu sempre vou te acordar enquanto estivermos juntos. - replicou o loiro sorrindo com sarcasmo e desprendendo sua boca da nuca do moreno apenas para falar isso.

O rapaz começou a rebolar no membro de Derek, o deixando ainda mais louco de tesão. Sem controle, ele aumentou a velocidade, força e violência das estocadas, fazendo Paulo gritar de prazer. Após soltar uma forte gargalhada, ele exclamou:

-Isso, Cadelinha! Grita e mostra para todos nesse navio como você gosta de ser fodida pela minha vara!

-SIM, MESTRE, EU GOSTO E MUITO! SUA VARA É MARAVILHOSA! - gritou Paulo desesperado de desejo.

-ENTÃO TOMA, SUA PUTA! - bradou o ex-atleta virando seu corpo sobre o de Paulo, o deixando embaixo de si e estendendo os braços dele no colchão com suas próprias mãos enlaçadas nas dele.

Naquela posição, o ângulo de penetração era maior e ele começou a investir no rapaz ainda mais rápido, forte e com mais violência. Cheio de tesão, Paulo só conseguia berrar mais ainda:

-OH, SIM, MESTRE, ASSIM! ESTÁ TÃO GOSTOSO!

Derek sorriu malevolamente e continuou seu trabalho até que ambos gozaram simultaneamente. A Cadelinha era tão deliciosa que, dessa vez, ele não tinha conseguido se controlar, mas isso não aconteceria de novo. Ele largou Paulo semi desmaiado na cama e pegou o telefone, fazendo um pedido ao serviço de quarto. Ele estava faminto e a Cadelinha também devia estar. Selvagem vestiu uma cueca boxer e ficou esperando.

Logo a comida chegou, ele abriu a porta e mandou o funcionário do hotel entrar com o carrinho de comida sem nem ter coberto Paulo, pois queria exibi-lo. O garoto ainda estava deitado na mesma posição, com o bumbum para cima e o funcionário do hotel não pôde deixar de notar. Malicioso, Derek exclamou:

-É um belo traseiro, não é?

-Hã, que? - indagou o funcionário o encarando assustado.

-Pode falar sem medo, eu não me importo.

-Err... sim, é um belo traseiro.

-E você não sabe como é delicioso! Uma vez dentro dele não dá mais vontade de parar, nem de sair!

-É, dá pra imaginar... - retrucou o funcionário babando enquanto observava o bumbum de Paulo.

-Você gostaria de experimentar?

-E... eu? Mas ele não é seu namo...

-Não. Ela é apenas um empréstimo de um amigo, mas se você quiser fodê-la, eu posso ligar para ele...

-Fodê-la? Não é um garoto?

-Para mim, é uma fêmea, uma mulher. Afinal, ela não usa o instrumento que tem na frente.

-Entendi. Então você poderia falar com o seu amigo?

-Claro que sim. - replicou o loiro pegando seu celular e ligando para o telefone de Misha.

-Derek, algum problema com a minha vadia? - perguntou o ator deitado em sua cama nu ao lado de uma mulher adormecida nas mesmas condições.

-Não é bem um problema. Você me disse que só você pode decidir com quem ela transa, então eu resolvi te ligar, porque aqui na minha suíte tem um cara que trabalha aqui no hotel que está louco para comê-la.

-Hum... deixa eu falar com ele. - rebateu Collins sério.

-Está bem. Rapaz, ele quer falar contigo. - disse o ex-atleta passando o telefone para o funcionário.

-Ok. Alô?

-Olá. Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou Krushnic sem perder tempo.

-Eu me chamo John, senhor. E, bem, eu poderia foder o garoto? Ele tem um traseiro tão apetitoso...

-Isso ele tem mesmo! - exclamou Misha após soltar uma sonora gargalhada. - Bem, saiba que essa será a 1ª e última vez que você a foderá. Eu estou dizendo isso porque os caras que a comem acabam viciados nela, como esse meu amigo com quem ela está nesse momento. Só que ela é **minha e apenas minha**, entendeu?

-Sim, senhor. Entendi. Então eu posso? - questionou o rapaz ruivo de olhos verdes ansiosamente.

-Passe o telefone para o meu amigo. - retrucou Misha.

-Ok. - respondeu o garoto fazendo o que Tippens pediu.

-Fale, amigo. E então? - perguntou Derek.

-Ele pode sim, pelo tempo que você quiser dentro dos 2 dias que eu te dei, mas só dessa vez.

-Entendido, amigo. Agora eu vou desligar. Estou faminto.

-Ok. Divirtam-se! - replicou Collins rindo maliciosamente.

-Você também, amigo! - devolveu Derek com a mesma malícia.

O loiro desligou o telefone e encarou o jovem e ansioso funcionário:

-Ele disse que você pode foder a Cadelinha sim, mas pelo tempo que eu quiser. Então pode se divertir enquanto eu como.

-Obrigado, senhor! - exclamou o rapaz alegre já começando a tirar as roupas.

Selvagem apenas sorriu e puxou o carrinho de comida até a mesa, onde começou a se alimentar enquanto apreciava o showzinho.

-Ah! Pode ser violento! Ela adora! Por isso está cheia de sangue! - exclamou ele após se lembrar desse detalhe.

-Bom saber disso, senhor! - devolveu John rindo com malícia enquanto subia na cama.

O ruivo pegou algumas almofadas da cama e as encaixou embaixo de Paulo, em sua barriga, de forma que seu bumbum ficou bastante empinado e exposto para seu novo amante. O ruivo sorriu com sadismo e, ainda encarando aquela entrada pra lá de convidativa, perguntou:

-Ah, qual o nome dela, mesmo?

-Cachorrão. Mas como eu acho que ela está mais para Cadelinha, eu a chamo assim.

-Bom, então vamos começar, Cadelinha gostosa! - exclamou o funcionário entrando em Paulo de uma vez, arrancando dele um gemido e um suspiro. - Olha só, ela gosta mesmo de ter um pau dentro dela! Geme até desmaiada!

-Você ainda não viu nada! Exclamou Derek depois de gargalhar!

-Então está na hora de descobrir! - retrucou John aumentando a força, velocidade e violência das investidas, ao mesmo tempo em que deitava sobre a vadia e se esfregava em seu corpo, mordendo seus ombros e nuca, arrancando ainda mais sangue de sua pele.

-Mais... - murmurou a putinha com um tom de voz baixo, ainda imersa no sono.

-Se é mais que você quer, Cadelinha gostosa, é mais que você terá! TOMA! - disse John estocando Paulo com toda força, velocidade e violência que tinha dentro de si. Seus dentes ainda arrancavam sangue de seu corpo e suas unhas arranhavam a pele de suas coxas entre um tapa e outro em suas nádegas.

Ele nunca havia experimentado uma transa tão selvagem, mas estava adorando. O dono daquela suíte tinha razão, a Cadelinha era deliciosa. Realmente não dava mais vontade de parar, nem de sair de dentro dela. Pena que ele não poderia transar com ela de novo. Logo, ele teve o mais intenso orgasmo de sua vida e se deixou ficar sobre aquele corpo feito para o sexo. Então a voz de Derek o despertou de seu letargio:

-Pronto, sua festa acabou. Se vista, pegue seu carrinho e vá embora.

-Está bem. É uma pena que essa foi a única vez para mim, porque o senhor e seu amigo têm razão. Ela é viciante. - respondeu o ruivo com pesar.

-Eu concordo, mas esqueça a Cadelinha, porque o dono dela é muito possessivo. Ele só abriu uma exceção para mim porque somos amigos.

-Está bem. Eu vou embora então.

John deixou a suíte com o carrinho, enquanto Selvagem ligou a banheira. Depois que ela estava cheia de água fria, ele carregou Paulo com as pernas em volta de sua cintura e os braços enganchados em seus ombros e entrou na grande banheira com ele. Primeiro ele lavou o corpo usado e sujo do moreno, recebendo alguns murmúrios de satisfação dele, que acabou se acomodando melhor em seu peito e sussurrando:

-Mestre...

-Seu corpo já está satisfeito, Cadelinha?

-Apesar de nós termos acabado de transar, Mestre, ele não está não. - respondeu Paulo que havia acabado de acordar e, por isso, além do fato de ainda estar vendado, não sabia que havia transado com outro homem e não com seu Mestre.

-Então ele quer mais do meu pau dentro dele? - indagou Derek passando uma esponja pelas costas da vadia com até certo carinho e sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Sim, ele quer, Mestre. E quer muito mais. Me dá mais, por favor! - implorou Paulo levantando a cabeça e encarando o loiro com uma expressão chorosa mesmo sem enxergá-lo.

-Não precisa chorar, minha Cadelinha. Eu vou realizar o desejo do seu corpo, e do meu, agora mesmo, sua devoradora de paus!

-Obrigada, Mestre! Você não sabe como me faz feliz.

Derek apenas segurou seu membro já duro e o encaixou na entrada de Paulo, aproveitando que ele estava com as pernas em cada lado de seu corpo, e quase deitado sobre ele, deixando sua entrada exposta. Cheio de tesão, ele começou a empurrar o bumbum de Paulo em seu membro com força e velocidade, arrancando suspiros e arrepios da putinha, que se acomodou mais em seu peito. Ficaram assim por longos minutos até que ele voltou a falar:

-Cadelinha, está na hora de mostrar a fêmea viciada em varas que você é. Me cavalgue.

-Sim, Mestre. - respondeu o moreno, se sentando sobre o loiro e o cavalgando com maestria.

Logo, eles gozaram de novo e desfrutaram de alguns minutos de carinho na banheira, abraçados na mesma posição de antes. Então, Derek voltou a falar:

-Chega de banho. Eu vou me vestir enquanto você come um pouco usando só seu roupão. Sua comida está na mesa, eu guardei para você.

-Obrigada, Mestre. - respondeu o garoto sorrindo com gratidão.

-De nada. Agora vá comer logo porque eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Mas não tire a faixa. Eu vou te levar até a mesa. - retrucou o loiro após segurar a Cadelinha pelos cabelos e beijá-la com paixão.

Paulo sorriu para ele e se levantou, sendo conduzido por seu Mestre até a mesa onde se alimentou rapidamente cheio de ansiedade. Quando Paulo terminou de comer, Derek o conduziu para fora do quarto. Eles pararam perto da área da piscina, ao lado de um dos vários botes salva-vidas que estavam pendurados do lado de fora do navio cobertos por panos. Então, o loiro começou a explicar:

-Cadelinha, hoje quando saímos da piscina, eu vi esses botes salva-vidas pendurados do lado de fora e tive uma ideia. Como você gosta de ser fodida em público, eu resolvi que vou te foder aqui até o amanhecer. Então tire o roupão e vamos nos divertir.

-Como você quiser, Mestre! Eu adorei essa ideia! Vai ser muito excitante! - exclamou a putinha tirando o roupão empolgada.

Derek riu maliciosamente e tomou a peça de roupa das mãos de Paulo, a jogando dentro do bote, que ele já havia descoberto. Então, ele enlaçou a cintura de Paulo e, enquanto o beijava, o conduziu até o bote, entrando com ele lá e o deitando de forma que suas pernas ficaram bem abertas e penduradas do lado de fora. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se deitou sobre aquele corpo que o enlouquecia e voltou a beijar o garoto, esfregando seu corpo no dele até ambos ficarem eretos, então ele novamente o invadiu com estocadas violentas e rápidas ao mesmo tempo que mordia seus ombros com força. O moreno apenas sorria e suspirava gemendo de prazer. Sedento para sentir o gosto da putinha, Selvagem tomou novamente seus lábios para si e, após alguns beijos, não resistiu em perguntar com um sussurro:

-Você gostaria que eu fosse seu dono, além do Misha, claro, Cadelinha?

-Se o meu Senhor concordasse, eu ia adorar, Mestre. - respondeu o garoto com sinceridade.

-Eu vou pedir para ele então. Eu também quero muito ser seu dono. Espero que ele aceite.

-Eu também. - retrucou o moreno sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

Eles voltaram a se beijar com paixão e o ex-atleta aumentou a força e a velocidade de suas investidas até ambos gozarem de novo. Após, foder sua putinha mais duas vezes, ele finalmente estava exausto de novo e só conseguiu encaixar seu rosto no vão do pescoço de sua Cadelinha e falar:

-Você conseguiu o milagre de me cansar, Cadelinha. Eu vou dormir um pouco, mas estou tão exausto que acho que não vou conseguir sair de dentro de você.

-Não tem problema, Mestre. Meu Senhor adora dormir dentro de mim e eu amo tê-lo dentro do meu corpo. A mesma coisa eu sinto com você. Pode dormir dentro de mim sempre que quiser. - explicou Paulo acariciando as costas de Derek com carinho.

-Eu dormirei então. Até mais tarde. - replicou o loiro satisfeito, se ajeitando sobre o corpo de Paulo abraçando sua cintura com posse.

-Tenha lindos sonhos, Mestre. - devolveu o moreno fechando os olhos, mas sem parar as carícias.

-Você também, Cadelinha. - rebateu Selvagem dormindo em seguida.

E assim, eles passaram horas e horas naquele bote, entre sexo e horas de sono, até amanhecer. Quando finalmente o céu começou a clarear, Derek estava fodendo Paulo mais uma vez e com malícia falou:

-O dia amanheceu, mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim de parar. E você, Cadelinha?

-Não para, Mestre, por favor! Está tão bom! - implorou o moreno gemendo de prazer.

-Foi o que eu pensei. Já que é assim e você não se importa de ser fodida em público, eu não vou parar. Mas teremos que nos esconder, então encaixe as pernas nos meus quadris.

-Sim, Mestre. - retrucou Paulo obedecendo a ordem do Selvagem imediatamente.

-Ótimo. Agora não faça mais barulho para nós não sermos descobertos. - falou o loiro cobrindo os dois com o pano usado para cobrir o bote.

-Sim, Mestre.

Aquela era uma tremenda loucura, mas ele estava adorando. Era seu último dia com a Cadelinha até a próxima vez que Misha a emprestasse para ele de novo, então Derek queria aproveitar. Por isso, mesmo correndo o risco deles serem flagrados naquele bote, ele foderia aquela entrada deliciosa até a exaustão. Ele estava determinado a estourar aquele traseiro de tanto estocá-lo. Seu estômago estava cheio, seu corpo estava descansado, então ele conseguiria se manter naquele ritmo por um bom tempo. E a Cadelinha? Bem, ela só queria ser fodida e nada mais. Ela mesma implorou que ele não parasse, então ele não pararia de jeito nenhum.

Horas e horas se passaram. Derek e Paulo se alternavam entre transar e dormir, mas mesmo assim, seus corpos ainda não estavam satisfeitos, continuavam a pedir por mais. Então eles continuaram naquela dança deliciosa, loucos de desejo e paixão até desmaiarem de cansaço uma última vez naquele dia, já no meio da tarde. Eles acordaram de noite e finalmente decidiram voltar para o quarto, já que Misha os encontraria lá. Derek teve que levar o moreno em seus braços, pois seu traseiro ardia e ele mal conseguia andar. Ainda assim, não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

Assim que chegaram na suíte, eles tomaram outro banho juntos na banheira, com a putinha já com os olhos descobertos, e ela se deliciou com o carinho do Selvagem ao banhá-la, já que nem isso, ela conseguia fazer. Quando Misha chegou, o moreno dormia novamente, nu entre os lençóis da cama de Derek. Ao vê-lo, o ator sorriu maliciosamente e falou:

-Caramba, Derek! Você acabou mesmo com a minha putinha!

-A culpa é dela por ser tão deliciosa! - rebateu o loiro rindo com escárnio.

-Concordo plenamente. Eu passei esses dois dias fodendo uma mulher muito gostosa, mas confesso que não parei de pensar no meu Cachorrão. Eu até queria fodê-lo agora, mas ele está tão exausto, para não dizer ardido, que vou deixá-lo descansar. - confessou Krushnic sentando na cama e acariciando os cabelos de Paulo.

-Eu ia te pedir exatamente isso. Deixe para matar as saudades amanhã.

-É o que vou fazer, mas o levarei para o meu quarto agora.

-Ok, mas vamos beber umas cervejas na piscina? Eu quero falar contigo.

-Está bem, vamos. - concordou Collins ficando de pé e pegando o roupão de seu Cachorrão, que estava em cima da mesa, e o vestindo, o tomando em seus braços em seguida.

Assim que deixou Paulo em sua cama, tirou o roupão dele e o cobriu com sua coberta, Misha foi para a área da piscina do hotel com Selvagem e ambos começaram a beber e conversar, enquanto o loiro tentava descobrir como pedir para o amigo o que tanto queria, pois sabia como ele era possessivo com seu Cachorrão. Inesperadamente, o ator interrompeu a conversa e se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado:

-Sabe de uma coisa? Está muito quente aqui, eu vou tomar um banho. Você vem?

-Não, Misha. Obrigado. Mas divirta-se.

-Obrigado também. - respondeu Tippens tirando a roupa e relevando uma sunga boxer preta por baixo.

O moreno de olhos azuis pulou na piscina e se dedicou a nadar desfrutando da água gelada que envolvia seu corpo, o refrescando. Derek estava perdido em pensamentos ainda sem saber como falar com Misha sobre a Cadelinha e, ao mesmo tempo, continuava a beber. Em volta deles, poucas pessoas conversavam, comiam e bebiam. O clima estava agradável, tudo parecia bem, até que de repente, Krushnic soltou um grito.

-MISHA, O QUE FOI? - perguntou Selvagem assustado largando a cerveja e correndo para a beira da piscina.

-Câimbra! - Exclamou o intérprete do anjo com dificuldade começando a se afogar.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Derek pulou na água e retirou Misha de lá diante dos olhares surpresos das outras pessoas. O salva-vidas, que estava voltando do banheiro, nem teve tempo de chegar perto da piscina, pois Selvagem já retirava seu amigo de lá e lhe fazia uma massagem cardíaca e respiração boca a boca. Logo, Collins cuspia a água e tossia se sentando no chão com a ajuda de Derek, que imediatamente perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Sim. E graças a você, obrigado. - respondeu o moreno sorrindo.

O ato heroico do ex-atleta arrancou aplausos e assovios de todos, o deixando encabulado. Ele encarou todos e explicou porque nadava tão bem e conhecia os procedimentos de primeiros socorros para afogamento em uma tentativa de acalmar com aquela comoção:

-Obrigado, pessoal, mas eu não fiz nada demais. Eu fui atleta na faculdade. Praticava Triátlon e a natação era a categoria em que eu era melhor.

-Ah, tá explicado. Mas não seja humilde, Derek. Você me salvou. Obrigado mesmo. - agradeceu Misha já de pé.

-Não precisa agradecer, Misha. Eu fiz o que qualquer um teria feito.

-Não fez mesmo. Nem todos teriam a coragem que você teve. Mas vamos voltar para o meu quarto? Agora eu só quero tomar um banho quente e descansar.

Derek assentiu com a cabeça e ambos caminharam rumo à suíte de Tippens. Uma vez lá, o moreno voltou a falar:

-Derek, eu estou realmente muito grato a você, por isso, quero retribuir, ao menos um pouco, o que você fez por mim.

-Como assim, Misha? - indagou o loiro confuso.

-Eu quero realizar um desejo seu. Diga algo que você quer muito e, se estiver ao meu alcance, eu te ajudo a conseguir. - explicou o moreno se sentando na cama de costas para Paulo, que ainda dormia profundamente.

-Você está falando sério, Misha? - questionou o ex-atleta surpreso.

-Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida, Derek. Anda, fale, o que você quer?

-Bem, eu quero... a Cadelinha. - respondeu o loiro de pé na frente do amigo em um fôlego só após respirar fundo.

-Que? - retrucou Misha sendo pego de surpresa.

-Bem, eu não quero que você abra mão dela, não é isso! Eu quero que você divida ela comigo. Eu gostaria muito de ser dono dela também, de ter sobre ela os mesmos direitos que você tem, Misha. Era exatamente isso que eu queria falar contigo, mas não sabia como fazer porque eu sei como você é possessivo com ela. Eu até perguntei mais cedo se ela queria me ter como dono além de você e ela me respondeu que se você concordasse, ela ia adorar.

Misha apenas virou o rosto para trás observando sua putinha por alguns segundos e depois voltou a encarar Derek. Então apenas falou calmamente:

-Derek, eu estou tão grato por você ter salvo minha vida que eu aceito dividir o Cachorrão contigo. A partir de agora, ele é seu também.

-Sério, Misha? - indagou o loiro muito surpreso com os olhos arregalados.

-Sim, é sério! - exclamou Misha com um sorriso.

-Minha nossa! Eu posso te dar um abraço?

-Claro! - respondeu Collins ficando de pé e indo na direção do ex-atleta com os braços abertos.

-Muito obrigado. - falou Derek abraçando o amigo.

-Eu é que te agradeço, Derek. Você salvou minha vida. Dividir minha putinha contigo é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você, já que era o seu desejo. Mas agora, que tal você se mudar para o quarto do lado esquerdo desse? Eu soube que está vago e vai ser melhor nós ficarmos perto um do outro.

-Vou fazer isso agora mesmo, Misha!

Derek saiu da suíte do ator animado e foi cuidar da sua mudança de quarto. Enquanto isso, Krushnic tomava um gostoso banho frio. Quando Derek finalmente resolveu tudo e voltou para o quarto, Tippens dormia nu entre os lençóis da cama e abraçado à sua Cadelinha pelas costas. Ele sorriu e resolveu se unir ao casal no colchão.

-Porque não? - perguntou o loiro para si mesmo, tirando sua roupa logo depois.

Já despido, ele se deitou diante da Cadelinha e também envolveu sua cintura com os braços, colando seu corpo no dela, adormecendo em segundos com um sorriso nos lábios. Na manhã seguinte, Paulo acordou com carícias por todo o seu corpo, tanto na parte da frente quanto na de trás. Uma boca chupava seu ombro direito, enquanto outra se apossava de seus lábios. Mãos apalpavam seu bumbum, peito, barriga e coxas. Gemidos ecoavam no quarto. Ele estranhou um pouco, mas reconheceria aqueles toques em qualquer lugar. Antes que o rapaz pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma voz conhecida, que ele amava muito, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Sentiu saudades, Cachorrão?

-Muitas, meu Senhor! - respondeu a putinha sorrindo.

-Eu também! Mas agora temos que comemorar! Ontem eu tive uma câimbra e quase me afoguei, mas o Selvagem salvou minha vida. Então eu resolvi realizar um desejo dele que estivesse ao meu alcance e ele disse que queria ser seu dono junto comigo e me contou a conversa que teve contigo sobre isso. Se alegre, minha putinha, agora ele é seu dono também.

-Sério, Senhor? Eu nem acredito! Isso é bom demais para ser verdade! - exclamou Paulo muito feliz.

-É muito sério, Cadelinha. E já que agora eu sou seu dono, você pode saber meu nome. Eu me chamo Derek e fui atleta de Triatlon na faculdade, por isso fui capaz de salvar o Misha.

-Obrigada, Mestre. Eu sempre serei grata a você por isso.

-Não precisa agradecer. Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer.

-Por que ele está se referindo a si mesmo no feminino, Derek? - perguntou Misha com malícia.

-Eu ordenei. Para mim, ela é uma fêmea, uma mulher.

-Eu imaginei. Mas agora, vamos comemorar. E se prepare, Cachorrão! A comemoração será em grande estilo! Essa sua entrada deliciosa vai experimentar uma coisa inédita! Dupla penetração anal! - anunciou Collins empolgado.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de seu Senhor, Paulo se arrepiou. Ele sempre sonhou em vivenciar uma dupla penetração anal e agora experimentaria isso. E justamente com seus donos, que ele amava tanto. Sim, ele também amava seu Mestre, agora ele tinha certeza disso. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele falou:

-Dupla penetração anal? Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso, mas faltou oportunidade! Nem acredito que farei isso com vocês, meus donos! Eu os amo tanto!

-Você ama a mim também, Cadelinha?

-Sim, Mestre! Eu amo meu Senhor e você também. Agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas. - confirmou o rapaz com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Bom saber, Cadelinha. Eu fico muito feliz. - retrucou Derek alegre.

-Bem, agora chega de conversa e vamos para a ação! - exclamou Tippens empolgado.

Os donos sorriram com malícia e voltaram a apalpar e beijar a propriedade que, daquele momento em diante, era dos dois. Após um bom tempo de beijos, mordidas, chupões, apertões e gemidos, o loiro se deitou de costas na cama e ficou parado enquanto o ator colocava a putinha sobre seu corpo de costas para si e falava:

-Entre primeiro, Derek. Depois será a minha vez. Como essa entrada já foi bastante usada, creio que entraremos sem muita dificuldade, mesmo simultaneamente.

-Ok.

Derek invadiu o corpo de Paulo com calma e paciência diante do olhar excitado de Misha que estava duro feito pedra. Minutos depois, já dentro daquela entrada deliciosa, ele viu seu amigo se deitar sobre o corpo da putinha deles e sentiu quando ele também adentrou a cavidade onde seu membro já estava. Paulo gemeu alto sentindo um prazer intenso e um pouco de dor, que logo foi embora. Assim que estavam ajustados dentro do garoto, os amigos se encararam e, com o olhar, indicaram um para o outro que era hora de começar. Eles iniciaram os movimentos lentamente e foram aumentando a velocidade e a força das estocadas. Ambos enlaçaram com posse a cintura da putinha, que tinha seus braços e pernas em volta do corpo de Misha. O loiro chupava seu ombro esquerdo, enquanto Tippens fazia o mesmo com o direito. Era prazer demais, Paulo estava quase enlouquecendo. Descontrolado, ele começou a gritar:

-AHHH, MEUS DONOS, ISSO É TÃO BOM! BEM MELHOR DO QUE EU IMAGINEI! NÃO PAREM!

-E quem disse que nós pretendemos parar, Cadelinha? - retrucou Selvagem com escárnio.

-Você nos enfeitiçou com essa sua entrada deliciosa, agora aguente, Cachorrão! Você agora nos pertence para sempre! - rebateu Misha rindo maliciosamente.

-SIM, EU PERTENÇO A VOCÊS DOIS! MEU SENHOR E MEU MESTRE! - gritou Paulo entre gemidos sem conseguir se controlar devido a intensidade do prazer que seus donos estavam lhe proporcionando.

E aquela dança tripla deliciosa continuou acontecendo com os amigos alternando suas bocas entre os ombros e os lábios da putinha. Os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais desesperados até que os três gozaram. O orgasmo de Paulo foi tão forte que ele desmaiou literalmente de prazer e com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Ao ver a expressão no rosto dele, Misha sorriu e constatou:

-Olha só, ele desmaiou de prazer. E olha o sorriso que está estampado no rosto dele!

-Só prova que ele adorou a brincadeira! - exclamou o ex-atleta rindo com malícia.

-E não foi o único! Eu também adorei! - confessou Collins sorridente.

-Eu também! - retrucou Derek também sorrindo.

-E eu estou preparando coisas igualmente interessantes para nós fazermos com ele! - revelou Misha rindo marotamente.

-Que coisas, seu pervertido?

-Eu já te falei que fiz um trato com os 2 comandantes desse transatlântico? - indagou Misha soltando uma sonora gargalhada.

Derek riu com Tippens já imaginando qual seria o trato. O navio tinha 2 comandantes, porque a viagem duraria meses, então não tinha como uma pessoa conduzir a embarcação o tempo todo. Mas isso não foi problema para Misha, que conseguiu dos dois homens o que queria. O dinheiro comprava quase tudo mesmo, até mesmo o direito a libertinagem pública. Os dois desfrutaram do corpo que pertencia a eles por mais alguns minutos, então resolveram se levantar para tomarem banho e café da manhã. O dia prometia muita diversão e eles não a perderiam de jeito nenhum.

Perto da hora do almoço, eles acordaram Paulo e deram um banho cheio de mimos no rapaz, pois o queriam muito bonito e gostoso para exibi-lo no navio. Depois, o fizeram vestir uma sunga boxer branca e apertada e foram com ele para a área da piscina, onde os três se deitaram em espreguiçadeiras lado a lado, mas com a putinha no meio de seus donos. Collins mandou Paulo se deitar de bruços e, assim que ele o obedeceu, puxou sua boxer para baixo, passando bronzeador nela enquanto falava:

-Fique assim. Sua bunda fica ainda mais gostosa bronzeada. Não concorda, Derek?

-Claro, Misha! Quando mais bronzeada melhor! - concordou o Selvagem piscando e rindo maliciosamente para o amigo, que lhe devolveu o sorriso.

Então, eles deitaram em suas espreguiçadeiras apenas de boxers e óculos escuros. Tippens vestia uma sunga preta e o loiro usava uma azul marinho. Todos que estavam no local ficaram observando a cena sem conseguir tirar os olhos do bumbum da cadelinha, arrancando risos disfarçados de seus donos, que vez ou outra, se encaravam cheios de cumplicidade.

Quando o traseiro do rapaz já estava bem queimado, Krushnic se levantou e colocou sua espreguiçadeira colada na de seu Cachorrão, se deitando sobre o corpo dele logo depois. Já cheio de tesão de tanto observar aquelas nádegas bronzeadas que Paulo estava exibindo, Misha começou a se esfregar naquele corpo que o enlouquecia e puxou a sunga do rapaz um pouco mais para baixo, enfiando um de seus dedos na entrada dele, o fazendo gemer baixo. Então, o ator mordeu o ombro esquerdo de Paulo com força, arrancando dele um ofego bem alto. O garoto tinha fechado os olhos desde que se deitou naquela espreguiçadeira e não fazia a mínima questão de abri-los, só pra desfrutar ainda mais daquela deliciosa travessura. Querendo deixá-lo ainda mais excitado do que sua ereção já mostrava, Collins sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você está gostando, Cachorrão?

-Sim, meu Senhor! Está tão gostoso! - exclamou Paulo em resposta.

-E você quer mais?

-Sim, meu Senhor, me dê mais, por favor!

-Se você quer mais, Cadelinha, então terá mais, só que de mim. - retrucou Selvagem com escárnio já sentado em sua espreguiçadeira, arrancando um largo sorriso do rapaz.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, o ex-atleta também colou sua espreguiçadeira na do rapaz. Enquanto ele se deitava ao lado dos dois, Tippens jogou seu corpo para o outro lado de Paulo, o levando consigo. Dessa forma, os 3 ficaram deitados de lado, mas Misha atrás da putinha e Derek em sua frente. Rapidamente, o loiro se colou no corpo de sua vadiazinha, enlaçando sua cintura com posse, assim como Krushnic. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu amigo chupava o ombro direito de Paulo, Selvagem invadiu sua boca com paixão e posse, levando uma de suas mãos para uma das nádegas do garoto com força. Tippens, por sua vez, mantinha uma das mãos presas nos quadris do rapaz e os dedos da outra dentro da entrada dele, os movimentando freneticamente.

Paulo acabou gozando ali mesmo, dentro da própria boxer, gemendo loucamente na boca de seu Mestre. Minutos depois, seus donos também alcançaram o orgasmo. Muitas pessoas já tinham ido embora chocadas com a devassidão daqueles 3. As poucas que ficaram no local estavam apreciando o showzinho. Paulo adormeceu de exaustão e seus donos se encararam rindo marotamente. Enquanto vestia a sunga de seu Cachorrão direito, Collins perguntou:

-Que tal um banho de piscina, Derek?

-É uma ótima ideia, Misha. Estamos muito suados mesmo, além de sujos, claro! Nesse meio tempo, a Cadelinha fica aqui dormindo. Afinal, ela vai precisar estar descansada para depois.

-Concordo plenamente!

Os dois amigos gargalharam sem controle e, após cada um deles dar um beijo de despedida na putinha, ambos mergulharam na piscina e passaram longos minutos se refrescando. No entanto, eles obviamente notaram os olhares lascivos das pessoas que ainda estavam lá no corpo que pertencia só a eles.

Misha e Derek se banharam por longos minutos entre conversas muito maliciosas e risadas do mesmo tipo. Depois, saíram da água, vestiram seus roupões e voltaram para o quarto do moreno com Paulo ainda inconsciente nos braços do loiro. Enquanto o rapaz dormia na cama de Krushnic, ele e seu mais novo melhor amigo faziam planos para a noite.

Já perto das 23 horas, eles foram para uma das 2 boates do navio, que era justamente a mais indecente delas. Os 3 levaram uma pequena mala de metal e se arrumaram muito bem, principalmente Paulo, pois seus donos o queriam muito mais gostoso que o normal. Quando ele acordou, seu Senhor falava com alguém no telefone, mas ele não conseguiu nem pensar em perguntar quem era a Misha, pois Selvagem se apossou da sua boca com paixão e ele acabou se esquecendo de tudo, lembrou apenas de retribuir aquela carícia no mesmo nível.

Quando entraram no local, casais hetero e homossexuais se esfregavam na pista de dança sem pudor algum. Os donos resolveram se sentar em uma mesa com sua putinha e ficar lá bebendo por algum tempo. O loiro colocou a mala no móvel diante deles e se recostou deliciosamente na cadeira onde estava. O gerente da boate logo apareceu para cumprimentá-los, sorrindo largamente enquanto apertava as mãos dos donos da vadiazinha e falava:

-Sejam bem-vindos! Quando vocês quiserem, podem começar.

-Ok. Daqui a pouco nós vamos. - respondeu Misha sorrindo com malícia.

-É, agora nós só queremos beber um pouco. - completou Derek sorrindo como o amigo.

-Vocês que sabem. Mas foi desse rapaz que vocês me falaram ao telefone? - indagou o gerente encarando Paulo.

-Exatamente. O que achou dele? - retrucou Tippens.

-É, parece bem gostosinho mesmo. Mas meu pagamento será como vocês prometeram, não é?

-Com toda a certeza, Dirk! - exclamou o ex-atleta dando uma gargalhada logo depois.

Sorrindo satisfeito, o gerente se afastou da mesa e foi conversar com outros clientes. 1 hora depois, os amigos se encararam com cumplicidade e riram enquanto Misha falava com malícia:

-É hora do show!

Os donos se levantaram, pegando a mala, puxando Paulo pelas mãos e o levando até o palco, onde se colaram em seu corpo, Tippens na frente dele e Derek em suas costas. Collins deixou a mala no chão e, lentamente, eles começaram a despir a putinha, ao mesmo tempo em que o ator beijava seus lábios com ardor e o ex-atleta mordia seus ombros com força. As 4 mãos se apossavam de seus quadris e nádegas.

O início do show atiçou a plateia e o gerente, que se voltaram para o palco e se dedicaram a assistir tudo com muita atenção. Quando Paulo estava completamente nu, seus donos abriram os zípers de suas calças e colocaram seus membros para fora. Em seguida, Misha abriu a mala no chão, tirou de lá uma chibata do tipo palmatória e voltou até o rapaz, que já tinha sido colocado de quatro por Selvagem:

-Você quer que eu use isso em você, Cachorrão? - perguntou ele rindo com malícia.

-Sim, meu senhor, eu quero! - respondeu a putinha totalmente entregue olhando na direção de Tippens, que estava atrás dele.

-Então implore!

-USE ISSO EM MIM, MEU SENHOR, POR FAVOR! - suplicou o garoto desesperado.

-É assim que eu gosto, Cachorrão! - falou Krushnic com escárnio após soltar uma gargalhada alta.

-É assim que sempre será, meu Senhor! - replicou Paulo com amor.

-Antes disso, Misha. Eu tive uma ideia. Espere um momento. - interrompeu o ex-atleta rindo marotamente.

-Está bem, meu amigo.

Selvagem foi até a maleta e tirou de lá uma coleira de couro onde estava presa uma corrente de metal e uma mordaça que tinha uma bola bem no meio. Então, ele parou diante de Collins:

-Nossa Cadelinha é bem escandalosa, então acho melhor amordaçá-la. E cadelas devem usar coleira, não acha? - perguntou o loiro mostrando os dois brinquedos sexuais para o ator.

-Concordo plenamente, amigo! - respondeu Tippens rindo sadicamente.

Sem perder tempo, Derek amordaçou Paulo, encaixando a bola da mordaça na boca aberta dele e colocou a coleira em seu pescoço, o puxando pela corrente como um cachorro e a prendendo no poste de Pole Dance que estava colocado em um canto do palco. Encarando a cena com malícia, Tippens falou:

-Agora sim, você está pronto, Cachorrão!

No mesmo segundo, ele acertou a palmatória no bumbum de Paulo, que gemeu alto através da mordaça. Depois disso, Collins não parou mais. Ele deu vários golpes de palmatória naquele bumbum que tanto o enlouquecia até deixá-lo completamente vermelho. A vadiazinha não aguentou e acabou gozando, preenchendo o chão com seu sêmen. Diante daquilo, Krushnic levantou a cabeça gargalhando e falou logo depois:

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar, Cachorrão! Bem, pode ir primeiro, amigo!

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, amigo! - rebateu Derek rindo sarcasticamente.

O loiro colou seu corpo no de Paulo e o penetrou em um só movimento, arrancando um gemido dele. Ensandecido de desejo, Selvagem começou a estocá-lo com muita força, velocidade e violência, enfiando as unhas nas nádegas já vermelhas do garoto, o que arrancou filetes de sangue de sua pele. Enquanto isso, Misha se masturbava assistindo ao showzinho.

Assim que os dois alcançaram o clímax, Tippens trocou de lugar com o ex-atleta, que passou a se dar prazer vendo o espetáculo que o ator fazia com a putinha deles. Collins também investiu em Paulo sem dó, tão louco de desejo quanto o amigo. A vadiazinha apenas gemia como podia por causa da mordaça e rebolava no membro de seu Senhor como fez no de seu Mestre. Então, eles gozaram também e os amigos novamente inverteram os papéis. Os dois permaneceram fazendo isso até às 3 da manhã, quando já estavam exaustos.

Com o espetáculo finalizado, o gerente mandou os clientes, que não saíram de lá por causa do show, irem embora e foi até o palco. Já com as calças devidamente fechadas, assim como Misha, Derek falou:

-Cadelinha, chegou a hora do nosso amigo Dirk receber o pagamento dele por nos deixar fazer esse showzinho aqui, mas quem vai pagar a ele, será você. Ele vai te levar para o quarto dele e você fará o que ele quiser até amanhã de noite. Dê esse seu rabinho delicioso para ele como você dá para nós dois. Entendeu?

Paulo apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça já que não podia falar. Satisfeito, Collins falou:

-Muito bem. Pode levá-lo, Dirk. Divirta-se.

-Eu vou me divertir sim e como! No horário combinado eu procuro vocês para devolvê-lo. - retrucou o gerente, que era negro, alto e forte, puxando Paulo pela corrente da coleira e o levando embora.

Selvagem e Tippens foram para suas suítes e adormeceram. Já Dirk, levou Paulo para seu quarto, o puxando pela corrente como um cachorro. Quando entraram, ele trancou a porta, prendeu a corrente em um dos pés da cama que sustentava a cabeceira e falou:

-Lugar de cachorro é no chão e não na cama do dono. Por isso é aí que você vai dormir. Isso depois que eu te foder gostoso é claro!

Rapidamente, o negro tirou sua roupa, mostrando para a putinha seu membro enorme como os da maioria dos homens da sua raça, a deixando com água na boca. Então, mandou que ela deitasse de costas no chão, se colocando sobre seu corpo assim que ela o obedeceu. Dirk se esfregou, chupou os já machucados ombros da vadiazinha, sorveu e mordeu seus mamilos, descendo sua boca por todo seu corpo, parando nas coxas, que tiveram suas partes internas atacadas com paixão.

Depois, ele subiu pelo corpo da putinha, sorrindo cheio de satisfação por causa dos gemidos dela. Quando chegou na boca, o negro abaixou a mordaça e a atacou com voracidade. A cadelinha era muito melhor do que Misha e Derek tinham falado no telefone. Quando a viu na boate, ele já achou bonita, mas quando os donos dela a despiram e começaram o showzinho que tinham combinado fazer, o gerente teve que se segurar para não gozar em suas próprias calças. Agora que finalmente podia desfrutar daquele corpo gostoso, ele não ia parar tão cedo. Ainda bem que ele tinha uma ótima resistência!

Louco para saber como era estar naquela entrada tão usada e requisitada, o negro a invadiu em um só movimento, arrancando um gemido alto do rapaz, que era um misto de dor e prazer. Mas ele não se importou se seu falo gigante estava incomodando o garoto. Na verdade, ele não estava nem aí para o rapaz. A única importância que Paulo tinha para ele era satisfazê-lo. Se a cadelinha ia se machucar ou ficar satisfeita eram coisas insignificantes para ele. Afinal, uma putinha serve só para satisfazer seus machos, não é? E, naquele momento, ele era o macho daquela cadelinha.

Dirk continuou estocando a vadiazinha com toda a força que tinha em seu corpo e com a maior velocidade que podia. Para sua surpresa, ela encaixou as pernas em seus quadris, enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços e começou a gritar:

-MAIS! ME DÁ MAIS, POR FAVOR! ME MACHUCA!

-Foi você quem pediu, Cadelinha! - exclamou o gerente com malícia mordendo os ombros de Paulo alternadamente com ainda mais força e aumentando a intensidade e velocidade de seus movimentos dentro dele.

-ASSIM! ASSIM! TÁ TÃO GOSTOSO! - berrou a putinha sorrindo.

-Você gosta do meu pau enorme, Cadelinha?

-SIM! ELE É TÃO DELICIOSO! ME RASGA COM ELE!

-Como você quiser, Cadelinha! - rebateu o negro com escárnio estocando a vadiazinha com ainda mais força.

Horas se passaram, eles gozaram inúmeras vezes, sempre em uma posição diferente. Eles não tinham mais sêmen para ejacular, mas Dirk ficou tão ensandecido de desejo que não queria mais parar. A putinha não pediu que ele a rasgasse? Pois era exatamente isso que ele faria. E assim ele continuou, mudando as posições, mas sempre voltando para a "papai e mamãe" que foi aquela em que mais gostou de tomá-la, pois a fazia parecer uma fêmea de verdade, ainda mais que ela sempre apertava seus quadris com força usando as pernas e abraçava seu pescoço, beijando seus ombros com com carinho.

De noite, no horário combinado, ele devolveu Paulo para os donos, já usando a mordaça de novo. Ao ver a putinha inconsciente nos braços do gerente, os amigos gargalharam e Misha falou:

-É, você acabou mesmo com ela!

-E nós vamos continuar o seu trabalho! - completou Derek tomando a Cadelinha em seus braços.

Após se despedirem, eles foram para a suíte de Derek, prenderam a corrente da coleira de Paulo no pé da cama, como Dirk fez, só que em um pé que ficava afastado da cabeceira, e tiraram do pescoço dela, a levando para um delicioso banho. Com Paulo recostado na banheira, seus donos passaram sabão em seu corpo carinhosamente enquanto apalpavam todas as partes dele. O loiro, que estava perto da cabeça dele, lhe deu um carinhoso beijo na boca, enquanto Collins afagava seus cabelos com ternura. Paulo apenas suspirou de satisfação na boca de seu Mestre sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo e eles não conseguiram se conter mais.

Derek pegou sua Cadelinha em seus braços e a colocou deitada de costas no chão do banheiro a tomando para si imediatamente. Tanto ele como Misha estavam nus, então eles não precisaram se preocupar em tirar as roupas naquele momento. Tippens se masturbava vendo a cena quente que se desenrolava na sua frente. O ex-atleta possuía sua Cadelinha com muita paixão, a estocando com força, velocidade e violência, ao mesmo tempo em que se apossava de seus lábios com sofreguidão.

Logo, o loiro gozou e deu seu lugar para o amigo. Enquanto Misha tomava seu Cachorrão para si com tanta paixão quando Selvagem, o próprio se deliciava na banheira se banhando e masturbando enquanto assistia ao showzinho. Quando o ator alcançou o clímax, o ex-atleta sugeriu:

-Que tal uma DP?

-Ótima ideia, amigo! - exclamou Tippens com malícia se levantando e carregando Paulo.

Pouco tempo depois, eles estavam tomando a putinha para eles mais uma vez, só que simultaneamente e no chão do quarto, com a coleira novamente presa no pescoço dela. Krushnic estava deitado de costas no piso com a vadiazinha por cima dele e Selvagem sobre as costas dela. Após eles chegarem ao orgasmo mais uma vez, resolveram dormir, indo para a cama, caindo em sono profundo no colchão macio, enquanto a cadelinha deles jazia inconsciente no chão.

De manhã, eles tiraram Paulo da coleira e o colocaram no colchão entre eles para o rapaz descansar melhor. Assim estaria 100% mais tarde, quando eles iriam usá-lo mais uma vez. Enlaçando os quadris da putinha deles com posse, os dois amigos voltaram a dormir, mas não sem notar o suspiro e o sorriso esboçado por ela de tão feliz que se sentia por estar nos braços de seus donos, que mais do que isso, eram os homens que ela amava.

Um pouco depois do meio dia, Paulo ainda dormia enquanto seus donos almoçavam na mesa da suíte e conversavam sobre o futuro dos 3:

-Então, eu acho que o melhor seria nós morarmos na mesma casa e a minha é perfeita. Além dela ser enorme, ao lado do meu quarto existem mais 2 seguidos. O Cachorrão poderia ficar com o do meio e você com o do outro lado. E para deixar tudo perfeito, nós poderíamos fazer duas portas de comunicação no quarto dele: uma para o meu quarto e outra para o seu. Só que nós as esconderíamos com umas estantes que colocaríamos nos nossos quartos, é claro. Quando fôssemos entrar no quarto dele, só precisaríamos arrastar a estante. Assim nós teríamos fácil acesso a ele, principalmente quando estivéssemos recebendo uma visita. - explicou o moreno sorrindo com malícia ao mencionar as futuras visitas.

-Sabe que eu gostei dessa ideia? Principalmente das portas de comunicação, porque a Cadelinha pode não se importar que a gente transe com mulheres de verdade, mas elas se importarão. Então seria bom a gente ter outro meio de entrar no quarto dela que não fosse a porta da frente. Isso sem falar nos empregados da casa que poderiam nos ver entrando ou saindo do quarto dela.

-Por isso eu tive a ideia das portas de comunicação. Mas não se preocupe com empregados. Eu só tenho 2 e vou demiti-los. O Cachorrão é o único empregado de que precisamos. Ele pode fazer todo o trabalho doméstico, até porque eu sei que ele vai adorar cuidar da nossa casa.

-Ótimo! Está combinado então! Quando nós retornamos para Los Angeles, eu desembarcarei e vou direto para minha casa fazer as malas.

-Aproveita e leva o Cachorrão com você para te ajudar. Ele é ótimo fazendo malas.

-Se é assim, eu a levarei então. Assim vou aproveitar e me despedirei de minha atual casa em grande estilo. - retrucou Selvagem com sarcasmo.

Os dois amigos gargalharam juntos, por causa do comentário do loiro e por estarem muito felizes por acertarem a futura vida deles. Quando Paulo acordou, eles contaram tudo para ele, que como Misha falou, ficou muito feliz de saber que faria o trabalho doméstico da casa deles e até agradeceu aos dois, os beijando com carinho e amor, por confiar tão importante tarefa para si.

Por fim, o ex-atleta disse que, quando eles terminassem de arrumar sua mudança da antiga casa, a Cadelinha iria direto para sua nova casa consigo, pois ele e Tippens não queriam mais que ela voltasse para seu antigo lar. Na verdade, Paulo desde já deveria esquecê-lo, pois ele moraria com os dois e pertenceria apenas a eles agora e para sempre.

E Krushnic acrescentou que ele não deveria se preocupar com as roupas e os objetos pessoais que deixou na antiga casa, pois eles lhe dariam tudo novo. A putinha apenas sorriu de felicidade e disse faria o que eles estavam mandando, pois ela sempre os obedeceria e cuidaria deles com carinho, amor e dedicação.

**FIM**

* * *

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
